Tea with Eight Instead of One
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: ADMM The Golden Trio go to surprise Minerva at tea...the real surprise though is what the Trio learn!


_Just a one shot I got from re reading something I already posted._

_minerva's kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Tea with Eight Instead of One!**_

"What's the point of knowing the street if we don't know the house," Ron asked?

"Mione are you even sure this is the street….it's full of muggles," Harry stated.

"I'm sure," Hermione nodded, "Professor Dumbledore said McGonagalls parents bought her the house as a gift when she finished auror training. He said they gave her a muggle home because she liked them so much," Hermione explained.

"Well where the bloody hell are we going?" Ron sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his Easter Holiday. He just did not want to see his head of house out of school.

"The headmaster said it would be an easy house to find. It was big and the only one with a black picket fence," Hermione explained.

"Oh look there it is! Let's go home," Ron stated as they saw a house with a black picket fence just two houses down from where they were.

"Ron don't be a jerk…Voldemort's gone and I heard she stays alone," Hermione snapped.

"She has done a lot for us…sort of like a second mum at school," Harry pointed out. Ron sighed and nodded as they continued.

The home they were headed to was two story and neither large nor small. It did of course have a black picket fence and several flower beds in the front and back yards with a tree or two as well. The home itself was painted a dark brown with blue shudders and doors. It had a matching two car garage. A black Mercedes and blue jeep was parked in the garage as the doors were raised and in the drive was a red convertible.

The three friends were just reaching the house when they saw seven people in varying sizes running around the pleasant home. They were all wearing masks in the likeness of the character they were portraying. Three looked like death eaters while three were dressed as key order members McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Moody. The seventh person was Voldemort. All seven were holding paintball guns?

"What the heck is going on?" Ron asked confused.

As the three stopped at the fence they watched the fight unfold as shouts came from both sides and the paint balls through till only Voldemort, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"Give it up old man," a voice hissed.

"You can't win Tom…you know you can't," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm sure if I take your pretty little Deputy I can," Voldemort snarled shooting a paintball.

The McGonagall character jumped in the air and twisted like an acrobat landing behind the Dark Lord.

"Game over!" McGonagall and Dumbledore stated as they emptied their ammo on the Dark Lord.

The creature fell onto the cement walk way unmoving with his gun falling out of his hand.

The two professor characters high-fived each other before taking off their masks to reveal a stunningly beautiful girl of twenty with shiny ebony curls that fell to her middle back and vibrant green eyes; and a remarkably handsome man of twenty with shoulder length ebony curls and twinkling blue eyes with a finely trimmed goatee. Her skin was kissed by the sun and she was slim with long legs and a robust bosom. His skin was also sun kissed and he was lean but with well defined muscles. They stood the same height and were grinning madly at each other.

"You know we get better each time," the girl smiled.

"I concur," the man nodded.

"I'm sick of playing Moody. Next time I want to be a death eater," the characters snapped sitting up and taking off the mask to reveal a boy of fifteen with messy auburn hair and blue eyes with a crooked nose.

The death eaters took off their masks to reveal two teenagers and a man of thirty-four. The man had a rough beard with auburn hair he wore in a low ponytail and twinkling blue eyes. His skin was tan.

Both of the teenagers were girls. One was thirteen with auburn curls held in pigtails and green eyes with porcelain skin. The other was seventeen with shoulder length straight auburn hair and blue eyes also with porcelain skin. The others were if medium height and size.

"You can have it. I rather be Voldemort," the man stated.

"Speaking of…did you two really kill him?" the boy that had played Moody asked.

They all surrounded the body of Voldemort and looked down at him. The youngest kicked her foot against his.

"You guys did it again," the girls groaned.

The twins shrugged and hoisted the creature up taking off the mask to reveal a dazed looking Dumbledore.

"Next time we make the ruled that shields can be used," Albus groaned, "I think I bruised by brain."

The six laughed as the three girls kissed his head.

Albus kissed them as well and when he looked over the youngest's head he saw the trio.

"Ah Harry, Ron, and Hermione so good to see you," Albus welcomed.

The six turned and their eyes widened at the trio.

"Um…I…I didn't….Um we came to see Professor McGonagall…but…we…we can come back another time," Hermione stated blushing.

"Nonsense," Albus said letting the students in the yard, "Children get your mother please."

The six looked up at a window and shouted collectively, "MA!!!"

Albus cringed at their voices and glared at them though they didn't seem to notice as they stared at the window that had now opened.

From the window Minerva McGonagall stuck out her upper torso and shouted at the group. "You lot didn't hurt your father again did you because if you have I…."

Minerva stopped in her tirade and blinked at the trio.

She slammed the window shut and disappeared from it.

"3…2…1…cue Ma!" the twins stated as Minerva appeared at the front door and hurried down the steps to the very shocked trio.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron? What are you three doing here?" Minerva blinked.

"I…well…uh…"

"Good grief," the seventeen year old sighed, "Mama they came to see you but obviously seeing all of us have left them speechless. So seeing you two have some things to explain how about we go inside for tea and you can tell the trio our story," the woman stated.

Minerva turned and glared at the group who merely smiled.

"Last one inside to change is Severus Snape!" The eldest shouted.

"It's not us!" The twins shouted on the porch.

"Damn how do they do that?" The eldest swore as the others hurried after them.

"Well come in then and make yourselves welcome. Please ignore my children," Minerva sighed smiling.

The trio looked at each other oddly but followed the two professors inside.

* * *

Half an hour later the eleven people sat around the sitting room sipping tea and eating snacks.

The trio had been told that all six were Albus and Minerva's and that the two had been married nearly forty years.

After that shock the trio sat in silence observing the family interactions. It was clear the six had a close relationship with their parents and siblings but all were rather different in personality and styles. However it appeared none were truly obnoxious.

The eldest was Corbin and was a healer at St. Mungo's. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt sitting in a straight back chair. He had a cryptic sense of humor and a sarcastic tongue that had him at odds with his nurses a lot but he was an excellent doctor.

Then came the twins; Erica and Eric. The trio knew that without a shadow of a doubt those two were even closer than Fred and George. Both worked as set designers for the Wizard Players and were very artistic and wacky. Erica sat by Minerva's feet wearing a yellow tunic and orange leggings and turquoise flats with a purple headband.

Eric lay on the floor with his head in her lap as she fed him grapes and cookies. He was wearing red shorts with lime green socks and a black t-shirt covered in paint spatters that appeared to be a design.

Seventeen year-old Aurora, thirteen year-old Bethany, and fifteen year-old Cameron all sat on the couch across from the Golden Trio.

Aurora was wearing a khaki skirt and black blouse. She was in her last year of Hogwarts in Ravenclaw and hoped to get a job at the Ministry. She was very academically involved.

Bethany wore a white shirt and red jumper. She loved to read and write and aspired to be an author. She was a third year Gryffindor.

Cameron was a fifth year Gryffindor who adored Quidditch and aspire to be a professional player. He was a very good keeper. He was dressed in ripped up jeans and a faded blue t-shirt.

Albus sat by the hearth in a large armchair that he turned to better see the trio. He was wearing khaki slacks and a white shirt and a blue sweater vest that brought out his eyes.

Minerva sat across from him also with her chair slightly turned to see the trio and wore a green short-sleeved dress with a white apron around her waist. Her hair was in a black barrette and fell in curls to her middle back. She was absently running her fingers through Erica's long hair.

Erica was probably the one that looked the most like Minerva and acted more like Albus.

"So…."

"No offense guys but we're regular people just like you. The only difference is you are famous and we are not," Eric stated.

"Really we should ogle you," Bethany laughed.

The trio blushed causing all the children to smirk.

"Sorry but it is just very strange…you're really not anything like what we would think the professors' children would be and well…quite frankly professors seeing you two in muggle clothes and doing things the muggle way is weird," Harry explained.

"I'll tell you something weirder," Cameron stated.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You three are," he stated.

"How do you mean?" she asked frowning.

Corbin stood and took a picture from the far wall down and handed it too them. The trio stared at a framed picture of themselves at their graduation. Ron and Harry had grinned and were kissing Hermione's cheeks causing the girl to blush brightly before she swatted them both.

"You two are like extra siblings. Every time they came home they had a new story for us," Corbin stated taking the picture and putting it back on the wall.

"I particularly like the story about Lockhart being hit by his own spell because of Ron's wand," Aurora grinned.

"I like the one about the hundred Dementors that Harry fought off," Cameron grinned.

"No the better is Hermione's time turner," Bethany stated.

"The best one is the defeat of Voldemort," the twins stated.

"Yeah!" the others chorused.

"You see we're the ones that should be staring," Corbin laughed.

"You know your parents actually helped us a lot with that," Harry stated.

"Of course…but you guys were there!" the three youngest stated.

The trio fell into an exciting conversation with the eldest and three youngest about their adventures as Albus and Minerva watched smiling.

"I told you they'd like them," he said softly.

"Yes, yes you did," Minerva nodded.

"Then you agree it's all right to admit who we are now?" he asked. Minerva sighed and nodded.

"Oh good then maybe the director will give us respect," Erica grinned looking up at her father.

"He's still degrading you?" Minerva frowned pulling her daughter's head back to look at her.

"Yeah…you want to go scare him?" Erica grinned.

"No," Minerva smiled kissing her head.

"Dern," Erica sighed.

* * *

As the trio left that afternoon they made a promise to visit more often and reveled in the new found friendships.

"You know those six are actually pretty cool," Ron commented.

"They were weren't they and Eric and Erica promised me tickets to the next play they did. You know they act as well," Hermione stated.

"Apparently everyone has a family…some just don't advertise it," Harry stated.

"I know. They're totally normal the complete opposite of Malfoys and all," Ron nodded.

Hermione and Harry agreed that the Dumbledore family did seem to be the better off of other families both wizarding and muggle. They knew how precious their family was and cherished every minute. It was a lesson several should learn.

**THE END**


End file.
